It's So Cliche!
by DrClaudiaVaughn
Summary: Twenty-two campers. Two wacky hosts. One deserted island. What could possibly go wrong in this cliche-filled tale? APPS OPEN.


**It's So Cliche!**

**An original parody by: DrClaudiaVaughn**

**Brief Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series. The characters working on the show (the hosts, the interns, etc.) also do not belong to me, as they are featured in the "Ace Attoney" video game series.**

**Not-So-Brief Author's Note: So, I've decided to start my own parody of Total Drama Island, and I need characters. You'll hear more about after reading the tiny little intro, which is located below. And yes, I do know that this type of story is against the fanfiction rules. And no, I really don't care. So, just go ahead and just read. ^-^**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ah, Camp Wawanakwa. A small fake island located near Muskoka, Ontario, and the site of the original Total Drama Island. Many writers have attempted spin-offs and stories set here. Few have succeeded. Unfortunately for us, we will probably fail at this as well.

The camera zoomed in on the wooden dock. There were two people standing on it; both arguing with one another. As the camera zooms in further, the audience can finally hear what the two are saying.

"Come on, Diego!" the young girl yelled at her taller, male companion, "Being the Chef could be fun!"

"No," the man responded simply, taking a big gulp out of the cup of coffee in his hand. Perhaps the most noticeable thing about him was the huge metal...thingy that he wore over his eyes. On it were three rectangular red lights that blinked every few seconds. His long hair was a brilliant white, sharp in contrast to his tanned skin and the black sideburns slowly growing to reach his chin.

"Diego!" the girl continued her whining, "We can't have a Total Drama season without a Chef!" She wasn't exactly normal-looking either. Some of her long black hair was pulled up into a bun at the top of her head, but the rest was loose. She was also wearing a short white dress, with a long purple robe over it. To be frank, she looked like a hippie.

"I'm Godot, not Diego, and I'm still not going to do it," _Diego _replied.

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"_Pleaseeee!_"

"For the last time, Maya Fey, the answer is no!" Godot turned away from the girl. That's when he finally noticed the camera, which had been filming them this entire time. His eyes widened as he realized this. Of course, we couldn't exactly tell that was what was happening. Instead, the lights on his metal mask thingy blinked a few times.

Wow, I'm so good at description.

"Oh, look, Viola finally got the camera to work!" Maya grinned as she saw the huge, bulky video camera in front of them, "Now we can film the promo!"

"And it only took twenty minutes this time," Godot said dryly, taking another sip of coffee.

Ignoring Godot's comment, Maya put on her best reality show host voice and spoke directly to the camera. "Hello, viewers!" she boomed, "Have you ever wanted to be on a reality show? Because us here at Total Drama Studios are here to make your dreams come true!" Maya took a dramatic pause, then continued, "I'm your host, Maya Fey! Oh, and um...this is the co-host, Diego Armando."

"Godot," he corrected her, drinking some more coffee.

"Whatever, it isn't important," Maya said, "Anyways, we need a cast of twenty-two teenagers to join our show! So why not sign up now?"

And, because I'm too lazy to write more, the commercial ended there.

-.-.-.-.-

**So, did you like it? No? Too bad. Anyways, I have some rules for those seeking to send in their character.**

**1. No Mary Sue's/Gary Stu's. Everyone has flaws, even beautiful people like you.**

**2. I would like ORIGINAL characters, please. Your character must not have been featured in any other competition story. If you would like me to exempt you from this rule, please PM me and we *might* be able to reach an agreement.**

**3. Use the form provided, and only the form provided. Fill out all fields on this form unless stated otherwise. Send it by review or PM; I really don't care.**

**Okay, now the actual form. It is a bit long, so take your time. :)**

-.-.-.-.-

-Basics-

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age: (14-18)

Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

-Appearance-

Body Type:

Height:

Weight:

Eye Shape:

Eye Color:

Hair Style:

Hair Color:

-Clothes-

Everyday Wear:

Formal Wear:

Sleep Wear:

Swim Wear:

Makeup?:

-Personality-

History:

Positve Traits:

Negative Traits:

-You And Your Character-

Would you like your character to be paired up?: (If so, with what kind of person?)

Who would your character be friends with?:

How would your character act towards friends?:

Who would your character be enemies with?:

How would your character act towards enemies?:

Would your character be in an alliance?: (If so, what kind of alliance member would xe be? Examples: The leader, the brains, the muscles, the idiot, etc.)

Can your character drive? How well?:

Anything else you'd like to include?:

Challenge Ideas?:


End file.
